


Player 3

by Skaiaa



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rated T for mentions of sexual content, this is supposed to be short and joke-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Felix comes home to his two "straight" room mates getting it on while they think they're alone. He decides to deal with it like an adult.this is from an ot3 prompt i found on tumblr a while ago and just remembered randomly





	

When Felix came home from work, he expected silence, seeing as his other room mates were probably working, or studying, or, hell, even sleeping. What he didn’t expect to hear was loud cursing, and was that... moaning?

“ Jesus christ... Leave it to those two to invite some chicks over.”

He shrugged off his coat, tip toeing out of his shoes, and putting his keys in the bowl, stretching. Nine to five at a pizza place paid bills, but it wasn’t always fun. Thank god he only worked those hours on the weekend.

Wiping off his hands on his jeans, the Swedish male waltzed into the kitchen, washing his hands and smoothing his shirt before going to his own room, blinking and pausing in the hallway at the sound.

Skin against skin, moaning, muffled screaming.

Yup, that was sex.

He almost turned and left it be until a familiar accented voice floated through the door.

“ G’dammit, Merk.”

“ As if you don’t love it.”

“ I-I never said t-’at.”

 

Oh. So, that’s what was going on.

Felix grinned like the devil himself.

Without any warning, he burst into the room the two were getting it on in and announced, “ PLAYER 3 HAS JOINED THE GAME, MOTHERFUCKERS.”

Jack screamed like a little girl, and Mark quickly threw a sheet over them, embarrassed.

“ Felix, what the fuck!”

“ I knew you two were closet gays!”

“ Shhhh,shh,shhh! Yeah, yeah, you were right, now get the fuck ooooout!”

Felix merely laughed, dodging a pillow and shutting the door, feeling accomplished. Okay, that was definitely a great way to end his day.


End file.
